


【魄魄】论坛体

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS, 魄魄 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: ABO世界观|OOC
Relationships: 白敬亭/吴映洁
Kudos: 1





	1. 某新生代影帝究竟是Alpha还是Beta？

MG论坛>娱乐八卦  
［某新生代影帝究竟是Alpha还是Beta？］

1L 楼主  
金芒果奖刚刚颁奖结束，这个影帝指的是谁不用我多说了吧？RT，卤煮是真的很好奇，今晚过后更加好奇了！一起来讨论吧ball ball大家，不然我一个人真的要纠结疯了

2L 楼主  
论点1:白敬亭是Alpha  
论据：首先！他整个人有多飒还有谁不知道！颁奖典礼上那句“我非常荣幸可以得到这个奖，因为我值得”真的惊到我了！虽然这样有可能会被杠精用不谦虚这个点来杠，但是这种舍我其谁的傲气和实力作为底气，呜呜呜呜，他真的值得

视频镇楼［白敬亭金芒果奖获奖感言.wmv］

3L  
看到新生代影帝就点进来了TAT，楼主刚发的视频我今晚起码看了几十遍了吧，每一遍都感到热泪盈眶。我白今晚太A了，真的太A了。作为粉丝说句有点狂傲的话，在今晚最佳男主还没揭晓之前其实大家都心里有数了吧，除了他还能是谁啊TAT

4L  
就问问还有谁！（嚣张

5L  
我倒要看看今夜之后还有哪个营销号敢写“商业电影华而不实，商业电影的男主也绝对无法得水果奖”这样的瞎话

6L  
6楼这里投Alpha一票！还记得之前芒果娱乐周刊对荣耀跳水剧组的采访吗。小编问他们对其他演员的初印象，和白敬亭第一次合作的W说，觉得第一次见到白哥的时候感觉很有压迫感。很有压迫感这分明是Alpha的特征啊，搞不好还是总A哦（推眼镜

7L  
可是如果他是A的话，为什么这么多年都没有人知道他的信息素是什么啊，作为顶流艺人，这种信息真的可以保护的这么好吗

8L 楼主  
楼上说出了我的疑惑！这也是我无法坚定的认为白敬亭是Alpha的原因啊啊啊啊

9L  
插一句，我仅代表我自己弱弱的问一下楼主，为什么标题里面不写Omega啊，不放在考虑中吗

10L  
楼上认真的吗？

11L  
9楼你这个问题还真的只能代表你自己，估计你不太了解白敬亭这个人，让我白鲨来给你安利一下我爱豆白敬亭

长得帅就不必多说，最可怕的是长得帅还努力。上星热播剧《丁香花》最高收视率在上周破了20点，直接打破芒果台5年都没破了的收视纪录。电影方面非科班出身凭借自己的努力在出道五年后集齐花奖、鹰奖、水果奖三大影视奖项，完成演员得奖大满贯。仅仅今年上半年就拍摄了5个时尚杂志的封面，获得6项代言，代言产品品类有手机，快消，高端护肤品牌等。

不行了我语言组织能力太差。楼下白鲨们帮帮我！

12L  
9L是不是捣乱来的。白敬亭从出道作为演员到现在拿影帝，公认的敬业，敬业到路人都没话说的那种。就拿这次他获奖的电影荣耀跳水来说吧，当我知道非常经典的那个入水特写镜头是白敬亭自己跳的，根本没用替身的时候，我真的惊呆了。

据说在拍摄之前他就自己找专业教练练了很长一段时间，拍摄当天第一条导演就觉得可以了，但是他还是觉得不满意，最后跳了8次才满意。咱外行人也看不太懂，就只能惊叹荧幕上的他动作真的优雅，水花也是真的小

13L  
野生视频搬运工上线  
［白敬亭完美跳水.wmv］

14L  
接12L，只是想说Omega作为不适合工作的稀有弱势群体，真的不觉得白敬亭有是Omega的这种可能

15L  
谢谢楼上大家的科普～其实我是白敬亭的路人粉啦，刚刚这些我都略微知道些，我这个人只喜欢是剑走偏锋，嘻嘻

哦对我再多问一句，白敬亭的粉丝不是叫白海豚吗，为什么刚刚11L自称白鲨啊

16L  
当然是因为他太杀了啊[表情/跪了]整个人就是Alpha本A

17L  
还有另一种解释，sha是沙雕的沙[表情/狗头]

18L 楼主  
停停停，我们白哥不要面子的吗[表情/狗头]

19L  
哈哈哈哈哈我懂了，我现在想起他那个滑板车还想笑  
［白敬亭骑滑板车.GIF］

20L  
楼上要和我斗图吗，我可是白敬亭沙雕gif富豪  
［白敬亭n步上篮跑出画外.GIF］  
［白敬亭运空气球.GIF］  
［白敬亭看视频学rap.GIF］  
［白敬亭螃蟹横走.GIF］

21L 楼主  
楼上两条鲨鱼肯定是想让我笑死我继承我的楼！收！

论点2:白敬亭是Beta  
论据：之前7楼也说了，他从来没有暴露过信息素这一点。除此之外我有注意到一件事，之前发生过拍摄现场Omega突然发情的紧急突发状况（就拍丁香花吻戏那次），可是根据路透视频，白敬亭真的看不出一点信息素的波动

22L  
我我我，我看过那个视频。wuli白•无动于衷•敬亭不仅没有信息素波动的迹象，甚至还可以平静的协助Beta工作人员组织人员撤离，并打电话叫了救护车

23L  
有视频吗，我也想康康，网上搜不到

24L  
我也搜不到，被公关了吧

25L  
野生视频搬运工无奈下线，之前只是收藏没有保存，后来视频就失效了

26L  
说到这个我有发言权，当时恰巧在拍摄地附近和我朋友吃饭，突然就闻到空气中一阵浓郁的玫瑰花香。忘了说，我Beta，我朋友Alpha。

当时我是没有什么生理上的感觉，只是觉得香气异常，还以为是哪家香水店的4D广告车经过，直到我看见我朋友脸色铁青，看起来很崩溃的样子我才意识到不对劲，当时赶紧带他离开了。后来看了热搜才知道是这么回事。

那个时候不仅仅是我朋友，周围的Alpha们看起来都很难受，而像我一样的Beta都没太大反应。如果白敬亭真的是Alpha，很难解释他为什么毫无波澜

27L  
看过视频的来补充个文字版：  
由于当天通告是室外吻戏，追过去的粉丝里三层外三层地围着，我猜测可能是因为人太多各种信息素混杂，或者是由于白敬亭那场吻戏太太太内个了，导致粉丝里面有Omega提前发情。

视频刚开始是有人大喊“有没有人带了通用临时抑制剂”，画面很抖看不清，后来镜头就一直拍白敬亭了。他先是看起来有些疑惑，后来好像明白了状况就四处跑着去和工作人员沟通，距离太远不知道他和工作人员说的什么。

再后来就是工作人员叫了救护车，组织大家有序撤离的画面。

28L  
话说25楼，你朋友有永久标记Omega了吗，会不会是没有Omega的Alpha才会对Omega信息素敏感啊

29L  
窥屏到现在，不得不说我也开始好奇了[表情/思考]

30L  
我朋友还没有他的Omega

31L  
卧槽难道说白敬亭有他的Omega了吗！！！

32L  
不可能吧，白敬亭有绯闻吗？和那谁合作之后不小心有了cp粉，现在避嫌避到隔一个太平洋。这才是我白面对绯闻的常规操作[表情/狗头]

33L  
我好像知道楼上的那谁是哪谁了[表情/狗头]

34L（此楼已被楼主删除）  
讨论白哥的楼就不要提cp不行吗？？？我就心血来潮爬个楼也能看到cp粉在这插一脚。狙就得指名道姓，免得无关人员心里敏感对号入座。说的就是你们皖粉，几百年前的硬糖能磕一年，任何有白的地方就有你们。拜托，睁开你们狗眼看看，他们有可能吗？就问问你们骗自己骗得开心吗？让你们甄完美姐姐独自美丽不可以吗？嗯？

35L（此楼已被楼主删除）  
33L既然你你指名道姓，那我也要指名道姓回击。是你自己要睁大眼睛看看，除了你之外楼上有人说皖吗？有人提小姐姐的名字吗？

只是作为举例提出白敬亭没绯闻这个事实而已，多说什么了吗？皖是洪水猛兽？我们自己圈地自萌还要管到整个地球都不可以在别的地方提到任何一点疑似和皖相关的内容？管好你自己的手吧，别伸太长

36L（此楼已被楼主删除）  
自己到处提还怪我敏感？是你们要管好你圈的狗

37L（此楼已被楼主删除）  
就事论事，骂人算什么？你们毒唯狙人就这？就这？就这？

38L（此楼已被楼主删除）  
我怎么样用不着你来说。先你管好你自己，找到自己的妈教教自己认字“圈地自萌”到底是什么意思再来和我说话吧。

哦不好意思我忘了皖粉都是孤儿，没妈

39L 楼主（此楼已被楼主删除）  
怎么我就一会没看，开始吵起来了？？？看得头疼我全都给删了。

我不排斥cp，毕竟我自己也是个cp粉，但是这个楼是讨论白单人，实在想讨论cp我可以再另外开一个楼。不过总而言之，骂人不行，嘴太脏不要来我这里，我洁癖

40L（此楼已被楼主删除）  
突然好奇，露珠是哪对cp的cp粉？

41L 楼主（此楼已被楼主删除）  
这个我还真不敢说，我圈公认他俩已经BE了，作为合作过的两个人，后续交集堪比拉郎cp的程度，真的太冷了。而且还都是顶流，不可说不可说，呜呜呜

42L（此楼已被楼主删除）  
还有比我们告白cp更冷门的cp吗[表情/推眼镜]

43L（此楼已被楼主删除）  
告白cp哪对？还真没听说过

44L（此楼已被楼主删除）  
高述✖️白敬亭？

45L（此楼已被楼主删除）  
对！没想到吧哈！哈！哈！

46L（此楼已被楼主删除）  
演员演的角色✖️演员自己？？？  
楼上这么嚣张的勇气怕不是梁静茹给的[表情/狗头]

47L（此楼已被楼主删除）  
磕还是你们会磕[表情/大拇指赞]

48L 楼主（此楼已被楼主删除）  
哈哈哈哈哈我✖️我自己可还行！虽然这个cp我也是第一次听说，但是我刚刚去看了下超话排名，你们好歹有是829名呢！而我们呢，我们连超话都没有［猫猫抹泪.jpg］  
在比冷门这件事上我圈打遍cp圈无敌手，耶！也不知道这种无敌有什么好开心的[表情/狗头]

49L（此楼已被楼主删除）  
真实的心疼了

50L（此楼已被楼主删除）  
卤煮需要大家帮忙帮你们开超话吗，我的圈不是白敬亭相关的cp圈，之前我们cp超话也是其他非对家cp粉帮我们开的，说是卑微冷圈就要互帮互助，我笑到十条街都来排队打我

51L 楼主（此楼已被楼主删除）  
突然在小冷圈感受到了一丝温暖

52L 楼主  
新楼开好了，想讨论cp的请移步［某影帝的某个超冷门cp］楼，还是那句话，骂人的不要来，我们理性讨论。

这个楼就干干净净地留给白敬亭单人吧。

MG论坛>娱乐八卦  
［某影帝的某个超冷门cp］

1L 楼主  
RT，楼主所在的圈的cp楼，高亮，cp楼，cp楼，cp楼。撕逼的自己麻溜退出

2L  
走链接赶来 楼主现在可以说你的冷圈是哪个圈了～

3L  
是真的好奇超话都没有的圈是多冷的圈，所以我来了

4L 楼主  
害，我就交代了吧，是白敬亭✖️吴映洁

5L  
？？？

6L  
？？？

7L  
他俩有交集吗？？？

8L  
我现在能想到唯一的交集就是他们两个今晚一起参加了金芒果奖颁奖典礼，可是男主女主颁奖在时间上都不是一个半场啊！他们真的有见过面吗？？？

9L  
他们好像都去过一次大探案，做飞行嘉宾，是哪两期我忘了

10L  
大探案？你说的是那个很火的侦探解谜综艺吗，我就看了第一季没印象有他们两个，他们哪一季去的？

11L  
等等难道他们去的是同一期？！

12L 楼主  
对没错，他们是第二季去的同一期，我就是因为那一期的cut入坑的，入坑了才发现。。。没想到。。。害。。。不提也罢  
［猫猫抹泪.jpg］

13L  
我想起来了！我的天！那一期都是两年前播出的了吧，这两年是什么支撑着楼主走过来的啊

14L  
冷是真冷，真的没听说过，但是我脑补了一下突然觉得很香啊，对A他不香吗！意乱情迷的时候才发现两个人都是A的情节也太好磕了吧！！！卤煮你圈活粉还有多少，算我一个我们能把超话开了吗

15L  
给14楼大佬递笔

16L 楼主  
14楼这话说的我真的是又心痛又心酸又感动。。。我当时也是没想到入股了一个入坑即BE的圈

现在剪刀手是一个都没有了，文手还仅存两个。好南啊！活粉真不知道还剩多少个，之前露珠也尝试过开超话，最后也没成功。太南了太南了

17L 楼主  
我刚去lof看了一眼，仅剩的两个太太的其中一个也在昨天发博退圈了TAT

18L  
噗，虽然真的很心疼，但是还是很想笑怎么办

19L 楼主  
楼上不许笑:/  
来讲讲我入坑的经过吧。  
我是大探案的死忠粉来着，每一期都是追着更新看完的。一开始看他们两个去的那期当时并没有入坑，反而是后来某一天突然在b站首页看到了推荐，是那一期他们两个人互动的cut。此时应该有视频：［白敬亭鬼鬼大探案S02E07互动cut.wmv］我就随手点进去看了看，没想到从此就入坑了

鬼鬼是很早就出道了的嘛，我之前也知道她，但也仅限于知道她是个很厉害的演员这种程度。后来入坑之后了解才知道，她也不是一开始就当演员的，她出过专辑也曾经做过主持，尝试了很多方向之后最终才走上做演员的这条路。

但不得不说她真的是天赋型演员，从走上演员道路开始就势如破竹所向披靡，我真的有被她帅到。大家就算没看过肯定也都听过鬼鬼主演的《盗月小妖》那部电影吧，去年让她得了木棉花奖最佳女主角的那部。小妖那个角色真的是我心头白月光QAQ

我这里还珍藏着一个白侠客✖️盗月小妖的视频［白敬亭✖️吴映洁：见卿如见月.wmv］

20L  
原来盗月小妖是她演的啊！我看过，那是个单纯，古灵精怪，又令人痛心令人惋惜的角色，当时真的看哭我了，现在想到小妖的结局还很想哭。没想到小妖居然是是鬼鬼演的，当时都没意识到是她

21L 楼主  
是吧！这也是吴映洁过人的地方，她本身性格是让人觉得有些高冷和魅惑的，可在戏中她却可以完全抛掉自己，让她本人的影子不出现在任何她所演的角色身上，这大概就是演什么就是什么的演员吧。

话说回来，当时看cut他们两个给我的感觉就像是两块严丝合缝的拼图，我真的看得鸡皮疙瘩狂起

从大探案里面的表现来看，鬼鬼是行动派，而白敬亭是脑力派。或许是脑子转得太快的人嘴巴都会有点跟不上，白敬亭突然产生一些脑洞的时候语言表达上总会有些磕磕绊绊，但是鬼鬼对白敬亭所说的话的理解能力，和反应速度我是真的磕到了。

就比如上面链接那个视频里面从3:22的地方，可以注意画面左上角的吴映洁。当时“灵光乍现”的特效在白敬亭头上出现之后，他说了几个字“20分钟”，在其他人围过来问他是不是想到了什么的同时，吴映洁已经跑出画外，视频大概3:58的位置，可以看到吴映洁已经带着竹筒，绳索，线香这些证物回来了。

根据后续剧情可以知道，这些正是这一案用来延迟20分钟，制造假作案时间的延时装置。所以当白敬亭说出“20分钟”的时候，吴映洁就已经明白了白敬亭思维的方向，知道了他所想的需要什么证物来说明，并且先其他人——包括白敬亭自己——一步拿了过来。

这种思维和行动上的默契，我真的好服QvQ

22L  
楼主列文虎克！爬楼之前还心想我倒要看看这一对近似拉郎的cp到底有什么好磕的，然而现在我愉快且流畅的磕到了，我简直就是王境泽本泽，打脸专家，墙头草帮帮主（dbqbmw）

23L  
居然意外的好磕？？？可我再也不想入北极圈了嘤嘤嘤，北极圈的苦，谁入谁清楚

24L  
楼上单押了，skr～

25L  
23楼请说出你的故事

26L  
往事不要再提，人生已多风雨，我的故事一文不值，没有必要坚持，大家不要固执  
还是听楼主的吧skrskr

27L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上怕不是饭圈诗人哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，是不是平时听rap比较多

28L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈饭圈诗人我笑到头掉

29L 楼主  
还有一个点不知道大家当时看的时候有没有注意到，白敬亭在搜证现场发现的每一个带锁的箱子，对应的钥匙都是鬼鬼找到的。有时候是白先找到箱子，有时候是鬼先找到钥匙，但最后总是他们两个的锁和钥匙可以成功匹配。不知道为什么让我看到了一种他们的灵魂始终契合的意象。

这里再次夸夸两位老师，逻辑强者脑力担当白老师，搜证能手证据专家鬼老师。

众所周知，每一季大探案E07都会比较恐怖且烧脑。看S02E07完整版两位老师的表现可以看出，鬼鬼是不怕血腥，但是比较怕鬼神这些，虽然搜证能力Max但是整场看起来都有一些不安。然而白老师是真的什么都不怕，淡定得像个老大爷。

再看刚刚我发的cut，有感觉到鬼鬼的不安和白敬亭的悠闲吗？没有对不对！那是因为他们两个呆在一起的时候不知道为什么鬼老师就不怕了！而白老师看起来好像是害怕的样子，但是总觉得他那是象征性的害怕一下配合鬼鬼。这糖乍一看可能有点硬，但是我真的越品越觉得不对劲。

还有那个绝美握手看到了吗，吴映洁搜到有些灵异的证据时吓得手上的手机都掉了，白敬亭不仅帮她捡了起来还握了握吴映洁紧张得攥在胸前的拳头！

这个画面不是很容易看到，但是不怕，我有截图[表情/叉腰]  
［图片］  
因为图片放大太多，看起来有些模糊，但是可以从袖子判断出确实是白敬亭和鬼鬼的手。他是用这样的行为安慰我们鬼的。啊！绝美！

30L  
我看了十遍视频都快瞎了才有点看出来，u1s1，个人觉得这个动作不算握手，更贴切来说是在手背上轻轻地拍了拍。但是！我的天，这算白哥是主动对鬼鬼的肢体接触了吧！哇！我有点惊到，这还是我认识的那个注孤生白敬亭吗，以前和各界女艺人合作不都是中间隔了一条银河那么远吗！哇哦！有点双标！

31L  
卧槽卧槽卧槽！如果不是已经知道了他们后序再没交集，我真的想大喊一声魄魄szd！

32L  
kswlkswlkswl

33L  
卤煮这是凭一己之力一夜之间拉了多少个人进了圈啊哈哈哈哈哈哈

34L 楼主  
别别别，我真的不敢拉人进我圈，我自己安静呆着就行了，冷圈太苦了呜呜呜呜呜，寥寥几颗糖，一颗磕几年[表情/跪了]

35L 楼主  
除了大探案这次合作糖之外，作为一个磕学家日常还会磕一些隔空互动硬糖。比如之前白敬亭发的沙雕视频用了宝宝特效，配文“我可爱吗”，当天吴映洁发ins感谢品牌方赠送的新品衣服，配文“可爱死了”，这种。

如果不是像我一样会刻意关联两个人的动态，可能他们有很多巧合根本就不会被发现。再比如他们都很喜欢皮卡丘的元素。又比如吴映洁在杂志采访的时候提到她很喜欢lalaland这部电影，第二天白敬亭在自己的ins分享了钢琴弹奏city of stars的视频。另外还有，我真的怀疑他们两个是不是有共同的代购！为什么撞鞋可以撞到这种程度！有图为证  
［图片］  
这个是我自己做的一个拼图，做了一个他们两个撞鞋的合集

36L  
我天，这明明很好磕啊，为什么这圈会这么冷

37L 楼主  
大探案刚播完的时候，其实有不少人磕到的。是我没赶上好时候，不过当时大家也没有开超话的意识，最后也没形成个什么组织。在那之后两人就再也铜矿过，这个cp也就这么不了了之了。

我魄就是虽冷但甜，糖少得可怜的圈吧，今晚他们参加同一个颁奖典礼，也算是给魄圈空空如也的粮仓增加了一颗糖了。害

35L  
你们那叫粮仓吗…凑起来可能还不够称之为“一包”糖吧[表情/狗头]

36L  
楼上太清楚怎么虾仁猪心，我看了都跟着楼主心碎

37L  
什么情况？？？现在微博是什么情况？

38L  
我也看到了，居然都转到我的首页了。日常在论坛潜水爬楼的都是些什么大佬啊啊啊？我开四方了[表情/跪了]

39L  
什么？发生了什么？快考试所以卸了微博，有没有谁可以解答一下我的困惑

40L  
我是第189位申请创建“【超话】魄魄cp”→ 魄魄cp超话 的粉丝，助力创建人数越多，开通几率越大！大家快来戳这里→ 🔗网页链接 帮我加快创建速度吧~ 

41L  
我懂了！我也去转发！

43L 楼主  
？

44L 楼主  
？？？

45L 楼主  
！！！

46L 楼主  
怎么回事，谁发起的啊QvQ大可不必！我圈真的冷得承受不住这样的帮助！要落泪了QvQ

47L 楼主  
好像突然之间楼里只有我了？？？大家都跑去转发了吗？？？大家这么好吗？？？这也太感人了吧TAT

48L 楼主  
那我还在这里干嘛！罪魁祸首我本人也立刻马上飞速跑去转发！

49L  
恭喜卤煮！！！

50L  
恭喜！

51L  
看到魄魄cp超话开了立刻跑来祝贺！撒花！

52L  
不容易啊，恭喜楼主！你圈有超话啦！

53L 楼主  
[表情/大哭][表情/大哭][表情/大哭][表情/大哭][表情/大哭][表情/大哭][表情/大哭][表情/大哭][表情/大哭][表情/大哭][表情/大哭][表情/大哭][表情/大哭][表情/大哭][表情/大哭][表情/大哭][表情/大哭][表情/大哭][表情/大哭][表情/大哭]

54L 楼主  
这算是双喜临门吗，不对三喜临门，不仅今晚白老师鬼老师都得奖了，而且还成功开了超话  
呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜  
我真的何德何能，真的无语言表[表情/大哭]

55L  
楼主！我因为你入坑了！你要对我负责！我们超话见！

56L  
我也  
两位老师都是演员，以后肯定还会有合作机会的！我先跳一个预言家了

57L 楼主  
呜呜呜由衷的希望两位老师越来越好，以后如果有合作机会当然好，如果没有也没关系！  
大家！超话见！[表情/鞠躬]

TBC.

饱：一个新坑用来写我奇奇怪怪的脑洞人设，不会太长预计三章完结吧


	2. 今天热搜都看了吗

MG论坛>娱乐八卦  
[今天热搜都看了吗]

1L 楼主  
我真的憋不住了，本来还想着替本楼主角保守一下秘密。但是现场真的太夸张了太夸张了，真的，太夸张了

2L 楼主  
那个信息素的味道，真的，我一Beta都受不了！那个甜啊！整个拍摄现场可能大几百平米，信息素的味道真的满满当当充斥了整个空间！天啊！！！这种程度就算我想帮主角隐瞒一下，也隐瞒不住吧！！！！！！！！！！！！！！共一百来个工作人员啊！！！这热搜不爆说不过去

3L  
从感叹号的数量感受到了楼主的崩溃和无奈

4L（此楼已被楼主删除）  
楼主说的是#白敬亭信息素#这个热搜吗

5L 楼主  
啊不然呢，你看热搜榜哪个话题带了紫色的“爆”的标志？还有，在这里发帖不要带大名，我真的不想被狙，用甜哥代替吧

6L（此楼已被楼主删除）  
一开始还以为说的是吴映洁新电影在影视基地杀青的那个热搜，点进来看得我一头雾水

7L 楼主  
不要带大名的意思是不要带任何艺人的大名，谢谢

8L  
卤煮是剧组内部人员吗，楼记得设权限

9L 楼主  
哦对对对对，楼上不提醒我都忘了，被震惊得昏了头

10L 楼主  
论坛8级才可见权限开了，这回我舒服了，能看到的都是缘，谁添油加醋截图外传谁司马

11L  
常年混迹论坛的我终于有了优越感！前排吃瓜！保证不外传

12L  
楼主在吗，既然有信息素，所以甜哥是Alpha了对吗。这一直是饭圈未解之谜来着

13L 楼主  
应该是了，可是你们能想象吗，一个Alpha的信息素，居然是奶糖味的，我都疯了，这事搁谁谁疯

14L（此楼已被楼主删除）  
热搜真的炸了，白哥影响力真的不是盖的  
[图片]  
#白敬亭#  
#白敬亭发情期#  
#白敬亭信息素#  
#白敬亭 奶糖味#  
#白敬亭Alpha#  
一列拉下来全是白敬亭白敬亭白敬亭

15L 楼主  
别带大名！我这个暴躁小老妹真想打爆那些不看简介的人的头！之后谁再带大名我就直接拉黑，别想看我楼了

16L  
所以具体什么情况

17L  
楼主楼主，呼叫楼主

18L  
楼主呢

19L  
在码字吗

20L 楼主  
哎我去，你们刷的太快了，我这权限怎么开了跟没开一样，只能说顶流就是顶流，甜哥牛逼！  
我再调一下权限

21L 楼主  
OK了

22L 楼主  
你们先聊，我码字，免得等下又被刷上去

23L  
网龄高还是有些好处的，这不，看我发现了什么宝藏楼

24L  
坐等

25L  
我冰淇淋拿好了，等楼主开讲

26L（此楼已被楼主删除）  
我就不懂了，怎么随便有人说是内部人员大家就信了？我们白海豚不要被别人牵着鼻子走，等官方消息好吗

27L（此楼已被楼主删除）  
楼上那位大哥，楼主权限都开到10级了，也没带tag没带大名的。能点进来都是缘分，前排吃个瓜而已还要搞控评那一套吗？？？另外补充一句，我不是白海豚，我只是吃瓜的猹，谢谢

28L（此楼已被楼主删除）  
猹+1，24楼duck不必，真真假假谁说的清楚，我们就吃个瓜图个开心。楼主也说了禁止截图外传，话题在这楼开之前就爆了，也不关楼主的事，还想让人家怎么样，还想让我们怎么样，吃个瓜不犯法吧

29L 楼主  
我回来了。没事哈，大家也不用帮我说话，晾着就完事了。我接下来说的你们就当虚构小说看看得了，信不信自己考量，我只是个卑微瓜农。

那么我就开始讲故事了。甜哥最近在演一个电视剧，稍微关注一点他的人应该都知道。今天是在影视基地拍室内景，好像是一场醉酒的戏，我工作和拍摄剧情无关所以具体不太清楚，大家就不要问剧情方面的问题了，因为我真的不知道。

那时我正在专注于自己的工作，突然闻到了一丝奶糖的味道。一开始没多想，干我们这行吃饭时间都不太规律，有时候饿了大家拿一些小零食出来分享也很常见。

可是后来我就觉得有些不对劲了，奶糖的味道越来越浓，浓的空气都有些齁得慌，浓到我都有点反胃了，这肯定不是单纯大家在吃奶糖能导致的情况。我一抬头才发现好多人已经痛苦的蹲了下来，甚至有人倒地不起，那时候才觉得可能是突然发情产生的信息素的味道。

当时还以为和之前丁香花一样，是有粉丝追行程出现的意外。我插个题外话，追行程的私生粉根本就不算粉。后来我看到甜哥的经纪人飞速跑到甜哥身边我才发现他不对劲，面色潮红，红到可以不用化妆去演关公。

我作为Beta第一时间跑过去帮忙了，甜哥真的，咳咳，我一个Beta看了都觉得欲。眼睛有些充血，还带着水汽，大口大口喘着气。我再继续描述下去楼是不是会被封......

那个时候我才意识到不是什么私生饭突然发情，而是我们男主角甜哥突然发情了！当时我真的惊了，谁能想到甜哥的信息素居然是奶糖味的！就问谁能想得到啊！！！

事发突然，甜哥自己好像没有带抑制剂，有人带了临时通用的，但是放在酒店，他二话没说就飞奔回去拿了。经纪人似乎打电话叫了救护车但是也不能立刻就到。现在现场除了我和其他另外几个Beta，还有甜哥的经纪人（也是Beta）留在原地等待，看看是救护车先到还是回酒店拿抑制剂的伙伴先回来吧

30L（此楼包含敏感词汇，被系统自动删除）  
我操

31L  
现在人还好吗

32L 楼主  
甜哥吗，他看起来有些难受，但是没办法，大家都很心疼但是束手无策，只希望救兵快点到。其他除了Beta之外的工作人员都撤离了，没什么大碍

33L  
好担心啊......不过我有个疑问，甜哥为什么突然发情？

34L 楼主  
这个我也不清楚，甜哥突然发情之后经纪人把他扶到休息室，两个人单独先进去的。他们好像在休息室说了什么之后才让工作人员进去帮忙。原因肯定有，但也肯定不会轻易让大家都知道，毕竟涉及隐私

35L  
楼主可以持续直播吗，我虽然不是白海豚但是也算是甜哥路人粉了，有些担心他

36L 楼主  
我会在的，但是不会一直看手机，刚刚码字的时候正好是甜哥和经纪人单独在休息室的时候，现在大家都在帮甜哥打冷水湿毛巾散热通风什么的，我也去帮帮忙，等情况好一些了和大家汇报

37L  
楼主去吧快去吧

38L  
希望甜哥赶紧得到解救，突然到来的发情期加上没有抑制剂真的很难顶的，整个人都会像缺氧一样。

之前我试过，当时是去出差，我同事不知道我被标记过了，看我有些昏昏欲睡好心帮我把水杯里的水换成了咖啡，悲惨的是我Alpha的信息素就是咖啡味的。我当时真的困得不行，浑浑噩噩端起水杯就一口闷。结果就是哦豁完蛋，直接发情。哇，那种感觉太难受了，真的不想再来一次

39L  
楼上也太惨了吧，最后怎么解决的，被标记过的Omega不能用临时通用抑制剂的吧，你Alpha最后飞过去拯救你了？

40L  
是啊，当时真的没想到会发生这种事，也没带抑制剂，我Alpha接到电话就急忙请假飞过来了。我也请了病假，然后我们就在酒店疯狂酱酱酿酿[表情/捂脸]

41L  
哦！my eyes！my eyes！

42L  
？？？现在都流行把狗骗进来之后再杀掉吗

43L  
也不知道甜哥现在怎么样，看完楼上讲的亲身经历更担心他了

44L  
刚去微博看了一圈热搜，没什么有营养的，都是营销号把故事又转换语序再说一遍，一点新信息都没有，还没有楼主说的简洁

45L  
楼主文字真的比较客观了，看看这些yxh写的都什么鬼，来来来大家一起傻逼共赏  
[图片]

46L  
我靠楼上是想笑死我吗，前面添油加醋瞎编乱造乱改一通也就算了，最后结论居然说甜哥是Omega突然发情？小说都不敢这么编，我真想把甜哥抱过来放到小编面前让他仔细看看，nili甜哥像是Omega吗？可能吗？？？我真的笑到我妈问我为什么大晚上的打鸣

47L  
楼上住手！

48L  
？

49L  
把甜哥放下！

50L  
恭敬不如不从命，抱都抱起来了哪里还有放下的道理

51L 楼主  
......  
我回来了......

52L  
楼主终于回来了！情况怎么样，我紧张得扯瞎话都扯不动了

53L  
甜哥还好吗，抑制剂用上了吗

54L  
楼主快说重点，可真急死我了

55L 楼主  
事情向我预料不到的地方发展了......我刚刚很久很久都没有说话不是因为在忙，已经忙完了，通用抑制剂拿回来了但是不能用......

我刚刚很久不说话是因为......刚刚我意识到了一件事，而且不仅我意识到了，其他所有人都意识到了，所以刚刚甜哥经纪人和全体工作人员紧急开了一个会......

56L  
发生了什么发生了什么发生了什么

57L  
甜哥还好吗

58L 楼主  
对了忘了跟大家报平安，我的错。甜哥没事，他专属解药到了

59L  
？？？？？？？？？是我理解的那个意思吗？？？？

60L  
专属解药？？？？？？？

61L  
甜哥有伴侣？？？？？？

62L 楼主  
我不知道我现在能透露到什么程度，不过刚刚紧急会议达成了一个解决方案，可能再过一两分钟吧，大家就能知道怎么回事了，等那时候我再继续分享......

我现在心情有点复杂，也不是伤心，也不是开心，就，哇......形容不出来

我得缓缓，等消息出来之后我再上线，大家稍安勿躁

63L  
楼主回来！说一半不说一半的！急死人吗！

64L  
到底什么情况啊

65L  
楼主不会是拿了封口费不敢说了吧

66L  
刚刚不是还“暴躁老妹”横得不行吗，现在你就这么拍拍屁股走了让我们这些吃瓜的情何以堪

67L  
就是啊放瓜也得有职业道德吧，不管真假起码放个完整的啊！！！卤煮你这样我今晚怎么睡得着！！！

68L  
楼上们反应也不用这么大，吃瓜本来就图个乐子，再说了，人卤煮也没说就这么走了，只是说等“消息”出来之后再上线和我们分享。你们就不好奇他们这紧急会议说的是啥吗，我可好奇死了，不如我们先讨论讨论

69L  
就是因为好奇反应才大！也不知道卤煮说的是什么消息，具体什么时候放出来也没个准信，要是那个所谓的“消息”永远都都不放出来呢？我们这吃了一半的瓜怎么算，你买单吗

70L  
别吵别吵，现在楼主估计也下线了，人家本来就无偿分享故事而已，上纲上线duck不必。耐心等着就完事，现在说楼主也看不到

71L  
！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
[图片]

72L  
.............

73L（此楼已被楼主删除）  
本白海豚累了，脱粉了

74L（此楼已被楼主删除）  
楼上不用这么自作多情，甜哥既然公开了真心实意爱着他的粉丝会祝福，你这种脱了就脱了吧

75L 楼主  
感谢71楼帮我截图。楼上粉丝发言我都给删了。卤煮现在心实在累，以下文字是等官宣休息时提前码好的。事先声明我不是甜哥粉丝，心累只是因为今天突然接受的信息量实在太大了。

刚刚我在帮忙开窗通风的时候，我突然意识到一件事，当甜哥信息素爆发的时候，现场感到难受的那些同事们，全都是Alpha。我再仔细一想，汗都下来了，答案呼之欲出，甜哥恐怕是一个Omega无疑。

下一秒甜哥经纪人就从休息室走了出来，同时室内所有Beta工作人员也跟着他出来了，说是要和全体员工开个紧急会议。进会议室之前场务在门口收了我们所有人的手机。

来到会议室，看到之前撤离的Alpha和Omega已经在位，大家都在窃窃私语，看来不仅我一个人想到了这一点。果然，紧急会议的内容就是说的这个，不过除此之外，会议上还说了另一件让所有人都吓了一跳的事。甜哥是被永久标记过的，通用抑制剂他用不了，刚刚经纪人打电话不是叫救护车，而是打给甜哥的Alpha的。

话说到这我已经可以明显的看到有几个小女孩眼里含泪了，说到底，虽然大家工作都兢兢业业，可其中也不乏为了能见甜哥一眼才入这行的粉丝。

经纪人说等一下甜哥的Alpha就会过来，并且他们也会在一个小时之内发布消息官宣，希望我们在官宣之前不要泄露消息。不得不说甜哥团队还是很滴水不漏的，开会之前手机收走，这会我们手上都没有手机，等会议结束手机还给我们的时候消息也马上放出来，完美杜绝了有人提前太多走漏消息的情况。

当时我们拿回手机的时候还不知道甜哥已经发了声明，没看声明的我们还不知道甜哥的Alpha是谁，虽然领导已经给大家放假了，但是大家都心怀鬼胎的逗留在拍摄现场，想要看看甜哥的Alpha到底是何方神圣。

在看到之前我们也偷偷私底下讨论了一下，我听了一会，甜哥cp还不少，有什么白糖，白日依山尽，晴天白日什么的，我也不懂cp这些，但是看到甜哥的Alpha走进摄影棚的时候，我通过其他人的表情可以看出他们的中好像没有磕对的，似乎现场所有人磕cp都原地BE了。

他的Alpha名字用酒姐代替吧，都是顶流，这两个人没一个我惹得起。

酒姐我不是第一次见到，可是我是第一次见到这样的酒姐。她推开门的瞬间场内鸦雀无声，扑面而来是一股陈酿酒香。一开始以为是她带着醉过来的，毕竟之前有看到热搜她今天杀青，还当是杀青宴她喝了太多酒。

随着酒香和奶糖的香气逐渐混合在一起，浑然天成，大家才意识到这酒香是酒姐信息素的味道。

此时有人开始忏悔，原来今天拍的是“无意中喝酒”的戏，那人和导演提议偷偷把现场的道具换成真的酒，导演同意了，怕经纪人告诉甜哥，竟然也没和经纪人商量。怪不得。

酒姐推门进来的同时甜哥休息室的门也同时打开，真的一看就是一对，对方来了都可以感应到。甜哥在休息室门口看酒姐的表情我真的可以脑补一出大戏，不敢说太多，用一个字总结就是“欲”，而酒姐在看到甜哥的瞬间身上酒香浓郁了一倍，我只是闻一闻都感觉快要醉了。

事急从权，酒姐没顾得上和大家客套直奔休息室去，门梆的在她身后关上。她进休息室之后大家就主动离开了，离开之后发生什么不得而知。也不知道为什么，她经过时无意中扫过我们的眼神会让我想到处于饥饿状态的孤狼。

信息一下子接收太多，问题随之而来，离开之后一路上我都在想，她以前就这么A吗？他们什么时候结为伴侣的？为什么甜哥是Omega还可以这么努力工作？他们到底是什么时候见过面？这些问题没有人可以给我答案，思考无解的问题到一定程度之后，下一瞬间楼主突然就觉得好累。

祝福肯定是祝福的，发自内心的祝福。A才O貌，天生一对，祝999999999999999

此楼楼主暂时不再更新了，也不封，留给大家自由讨论吧。还是不要骂人不要带大名，我时不时会上来窥屏爬楼，如有违反见一个拉黑一个

现在的我身心都需要休息一下喘口气，下线了，拜拜

76L  
楼主辛苦了，这信息量，谁都顶不住，楼主好好休息吧

77L  
楼主拜拜

78L  
谢谢卤煮直播带我们吃瓜，表白楼主

79L  
拜拜拜拜

80L  
甜哥好温柔啊，明明是导演擅自做主不和演员商量才造成的这个情况，可是你们看他官宣的微博  
[图片]  
看最后那句，“非常抱歉由于我个人和导演组沟通不足，导致今天产生突发状况。在这里再次向《一天》全体剧组，和担心我的人，表示由衷的歉意。与此同时非常荣幸向大家介绍我的Alpha@xxx（酒姐微博）。”好温柔好坦荡啊呜呜呜呜，祝99

81L  
好......好配啊......（dbqbmw）

82L  
有cp超话吗，cp名叫什么

83L  
没有吧，cp圈涉猎极广的我本人好像都没听说过这个cp

84L  
卑微魄粉来了！今天真的是翻身把歌唱啊[表情/大哭][表情/大哭][表情/大哭]

我们圈在今天之前真的冷到不行，不止冷到北极圈那么冷，都快冷到冥王星了。其实我磕这对有一段时间了，但是因为真的冷！连组织都找不到！这个超话也是我前两天才找到的，看了下开设时间还是今年水果奖颁奖典礼当晚开的。当时是有一个姐妹（我圈之光），在论坛说到我们冷圈，结果大家齐心协力帮我们转发，最后我们超话才开了起来，可以说是吃百家饭长大的孩子[表情/大哭]

在这里再次感谢我圈之光那位姐妹和众多帮忙转发的小伙伴[表情/鞠躬]

85L  
啊！原来是这个cp名，我还帮忙转发过[表情/捂脸]，当时是看首页有太太在帮忙转，就随手转了一下[表情/捂脸]

86L  
感谢大家的随手！本魄粉真的哭了[表情/大哭][表情/大哭][表情/大哭]

在这里祝大家的cp都可以成真！！！！！！

87L  
借你吉言

88L  
借你吉言

89L  
借你吉言

90L  
借你吉言

91L  
借你吉言

92L  
楼上队形这么整齐的吗，我们这难道没有女友粉？

93L  
前女友粉在此，但是现在的我已经是事业粉了，合理怀疑楼上在引战，别把人当傻子喔。甜哥A是B还是O我都喜欢，甜哥的伴侣是谁我都祝福，这么大个人了，要相信他有基本的看人的眼光对不对，喜欢他信任他，就要相信他所做的每一个决定

94L  
排楼上说的每一个字

95L  
84楼说的那个楼我找到了，指路[某影帝的某个超冷门cp]楼。我爬完了，整个人直接被甜成尖叫鸡之后又酸成了一只柠檬鸡[表情/柠檬]

96L  
感谢楼上任意门！他们互动真的好细节啊，莫非那个时候就在一起了？还真是所有隐晦的爱意都实则有迹可循 TvT

97L  
微博有大佬理出他们两个交往的时间线了，不理不知道，原来他们社交平台有那么多暗搓搓的互动[表情/跪了]

看起来还挺合理，共享一下  
[图片]

根据大佬的时间线，大探案那个时候估计是刚在一起或者准备在一起。我去重看了那一期，真不知道是cp滤镜突然上线还是怎么的，再看就觉得他们之间的互动的感觉不一样了，有一种“非你莫属”的默契。

就突然想到那句歌词“爱人的话不需要重，轻轻地说我就懂”kswlkswlkswlkswl

98L  
酒姐发博了！这么久才发博，他们刚刚是在忙什么[表情/推眼镜]

99L  
他们刚刚在忙什么是你该操心的事吗[表情/狗头]

100L  
我错了！我知道错了！（一个滑跪

101L  
感觉9姐发的文可以解答卤煮之前提出的问题，就那个“为什么甜哥是Omega还可以这么努力工作”那个问题  
[图片]

看这一段，“长年以来，在Omega头上有无数顶帽子，‘弱小’、‘软弱’、‘脆弱’。因为Omega与生俱来的第二性征，就擅自对这一个整体都贴上了这些标签，我对此无法认同。我和我先生结为伴侣以来一直在支持Omega基金会，碍于双方职业规划，此前的捐助都是匿名的，没有对大家公开，在这里和大家说一声抱歉。从今往后我们会以更高调的方式支持Omega平权，支持所有的Omega去做自己想要做的事。”

姐和哥都太好了吧[表情/大哭]

102L  
底下热评看哭我了，“在我们不相信自己可以做到的时候，可以看看xxx（甜哥大名）为了走到今天所作的那些努力。去成为想成为的人吧，不要被Omega这几个无意义的字母限制住了自己的人生。”

103L   
呜呜呜呜呜呜呜，我说不出话了

104L  
姐好刚啊！我今天真的被9姐圈粉了，有杠精在9姐微博底下留言，说他们这么高调讲述自己对Omega平权事业的贡献是作秀，给你们看看9姐的回应  
[图片]  
姐姐杀我！

105L  
啊啊啊啊啊我死了，我希望全世界的偶像都可以这么刚！“要做了才有得秀”，我太喜欢这个回复了。凭什么要求人家做好事不留名呢，像他们这样的公众人物偏偏要留名才能起到宣传的效果，引导大家都投入到公益事业中去啊！！！！！！

106L  
太正能量了，我都快忘了这个楼本来是开来干嘛的[表情/狗头]

107L  
作为一个Omega，看到微博大家都转发表示祝福和支持，真的很想哭

108L  
抱抱楼上，虽然不知道你曾经经历过什么，但是话题起来之后情况肯定会越来越好！不要哭！

109L  
我没哭！我忍住了！其实说发生什么也没发生多大事，就我今年应届，自认为能力很强，可是今年秋招“你能力很强但是我们不打算招Omega”这句话我已经听到麻木了。[表情/大哭]

当然最后结果还是好的，拿到了心仪的Offer。我相信情况肯定会越来越好的，会有越来越多的Omega在各个领域走到有话语权的位置，像甜哥一样站出来为大家发声。我希望未来的某一天我也可以成为那样的人

110L  
楼上加油

111L  
今晚真的好好哭[猫猫抹泪.jpg]

112L  
刚开始真的没想到这个事情会是这个发展[表情/大哭]话不多说！祝甜哥9姐甜甜蜜蜜幸福美满！希望他们为Omega平权所做的努力能有所回应！我先睡去了！各位晚安！

113L  
过完今天真的感觉有一种被大雨冲刷了的感觉，这信息量，这结局，啊

114L  
是不是像过年的时候看完春晚

115L  
对对对对，有内味了

116L  
那此时此刻是不是该来一首难忘今宵[表情/狗头]

117L  
我这不就来了吗

难忘今宵 难忘今宵  
无论天涯与海角  
神州万里同怀抱  
共祝愿祖国好 祖国好  
共祝愿 祖国好  
共祝愿 祖国好

118L  
难忘今宵 难忘今宵  
无论天涯与海角  
神州万里同怀抱  
共祝愿祖国好 祖国好  
共祝愿 祖国好  
共祝愿 祖国好

119L  
告别今宵 告别今宵  
无论新友与故交  
明年春来再相邀  
青山在 人未老 人未老  
青山在 人未老  
青山在 人未老  
共祝愿 祖国好  
共祝愿 祖国好

120L  
真有你们的。。。

TBC.

饱：没错就是女A男O，之前评论好多姐妹都猜对啦。下一章完结，完结后会有休息室play作为彩蛋。


	3. 我只是一只尖叫鸡罢了

MG论坛>娱乐八卦  
[我只是一只尖叫鸡罢了]

1L 楼主  
RT，楼主今天就是尖叫鸡本鸡，开个楼记录一下本尖叫鸡在剧组磕cp工作的日常

2L 楼主  
不得不说，有的人吧，有那么多粉丝真的是活该（bushi）

3L  
我来了我来了，一看就是我最爱的内部人员分享楼

4L  
楼主哪个剧组？

5L 楼主  
我觉得我一讲你们就知道我哪个剧组的。关键词，制片人很big胆

6L  
我知道了我知道了哈哈哈哈哈哈

7L  
我也知道了，卤煮连这个剧组的事都敢分享吗，我看你也是很big胆

8L 楼主  
我还就big胆了嘿，反正说的也不是黑料

不过大家还是不要带大名（卑微

9L  
卤煮哈哈哈哈哈哈哈是想笑死我吗，怕不是虚势型人格

10L 楼主  
话不多说，趁现在和我住一间的小伙伴在洗澡，我赶紧盖楼

11L 楼主  
先说说我本人吧。虽然本人一妙龄少女，但其实心态已经跟个绝了经的中年大妈差不多了，要怪还是怪我现在这个工作。我一开始入行的时候特别开心，幻想每日接触各方艺人，被包围在帅哥美女中间的感觉一定特别幸福。

现在的我知道错了，如果我知道这个工作会大大增加我孤独终老的的可能性，我可能在入行之前会更慎重考虑一些

12L  
啥意思

13L 楼主  
每天见到的帅哥太多太绝了！都把我的择偶标准大大提高了啊！！！导致我现在见到帅哥都不会心动了！！！

14L  
......圆润的滚，不要逼我打你！！！[表情/狗头]

15L  
卤煮你这话说的就不爱听了啊

16L  
强烈谴责楼主的这种行为！这是赤裸裸地炫耀！  
[表情/再见]

17L  
楼主你好我来了，楼主再见我走了  
[妈妈我明天就要远航.jpg]

18L 楼主  
别别别，大家别走，开个玩笑（滑跪

我赶紧讲重点。我们这个剧组今天才开机的，但是我在开机之前就已经很期待了。因为我没见过世面，真想看看两个顶流是怎么谈恋爱的[表情/狗头]

19L  
这种世面我也想见见[表情/狗头]

20L 楼主  
结果就是仅仅经历了今天一天之后，现在的我已经开始在他们的cp超话签到和尖叫了[表情/跪了]

真的，我今天就是一只拼命忍着不要发出尖叫的尖叫鸡罢了

21L  
发生了什么，快说重点啊卤煮

22L 楼主  
dbq卤煮就是废话很多。讲重点讲重点。之前运用比较广的两个代号现在也不敢用了，用8和9代替，相信大家一看就懂。

我之前不是说了嘛，有的人活该有那么多粉丝，说的就是89两位老师。我工作没太久，工作能力上会比其他前辈要弱很多，经验也不足，所以基本上每天开机前我都会提前很久到，看看能不能抓到哪个倒霉蛋前辈，在正式开孔之前先和他学习一下，上班的时候好上手。

说实话，我之前去的每一个剧组都是我比演员先到的。这是肯定的对不对，幕后工作人员本身就要提前做准备，演员再来场地拍戏。大家都觉得这是理所当然的。所以当我到达剧组还没多久就看到一台保姆车缓缓开进来的时候，我整个人都懵了。

身边有姐姐之前做过8老师剧组的幕后，认得8的保姆车，她看到我呆滞在原地，忍不住过来跟我说不要惊讶，8每次都会提前来和大家聊聊天熟络一下，好方便工作的时候沟通。

车门打开的时候我差点忍不住大喊妈妈我看到神仙了！！！

因为是8的保姆车，一开始以为车上就只有8一个人而已，但是看到他下车之后并没有离开，而是在车门口，像中世纪的贵族一样向上摊开了手举在身前，这时候我就看到了一只纤纤玉手伸了出来，搭载了8的手上，是9，8扶着她下了车。原来他们是一起来的！我和身边的姐姐都拼命捂住嘴，努力控制住让自己不要发出一声狗叫。

我们这个剧妆有妆发有特别的要求，89就算不是素颜也肯定只是画了很淡的妆来的，但是真的，素颜怎么都能好看成那样，我都看呆了。

明星真的就是明星，不是说外貌长相到底有多好看（当然他们也确实长得很好看），而是那种气质，一看就和普通人不一样。可能是因为到了剧组了他们下车的时候都没有带帽子口罩墨镜什么的，以前都是在电视上手机里看到妆容精致的两位，今天上午这还是我第一次见到不化妆的他们。

我按着我的良心说，我个人更喜欢不化妆的他们，觉得不化妆反而还更好看（仅代表个人看法不要杠我）。9走的路线导致她面对公众大部分时间带的妆都有点浓，会让人觉得“嗯这个人惹不起”，就给人感觉有点凶有点妖艳的那种（褒义褒义）。

但是今天看到素颜的她，真的好美[表情/大哭]整个人周身像是有一圈柔和的光晕，每当这种时候我就特别想要回小学重新开始学语文，好好学个几年，学习一下到底用什么词才可以形容神仙下凡

23L  
我好酸啊[表情/柠檬]

24L  
卤煮是尖叫鸡，那我就是柠檬鸡。我也好想见一下素颜9[表情/大哭]

25L  
楼上好歹还是鸡，我觉得现在的我就是一酸菜鱼，又酸又菜又多余

26L  
怎么回事，我就吃个瓜爬个楼还把我看饿了[表情/疑问]

27L 楼主  
再说说素颜8，说到这我真的想吐槽一下8老师日常的p图老师，锐化是拉得多满！明明真人那么柔和。他们两个真的好好看，我偷偷拍了图，不敢放出来，只好留着自己欣赏[表情/狗头]

28L  
卤煮不放你就不要说！现在我真的很想千里跋涉去做一次私生饭，看看素颜的两位老师到底有多好看（危险发言

29L 楼主  
不说了不说了（卑微

还有哦，89到的时候剧组真的没什么人，我感觉不像是作秀，肯定是他们平时如常相处都是在这样的模式。我当时心里想的是8真的好绅士好优雅，9真的很端庄。不过很快我就撤回了我这些看法[表情/狗头]

30L  
哦？有大瓜？

31L 楼主  
没有大瓜，只是他们两个都太沙雕了[表情/狗头]狗头保命

32L  
我就知道能和8在一起的肯定也是沙雕[表情/狗头]

33L 楼主  
说道8伸手扶9，都会脑补一番中世纪贵族下马车的画面对不对，男士穿礼服，女士穿华丽蓬蓬裙那种对不对，我当时也是这种感觉，然而，9下了车之后我仿佛感觉哪里不对。9的眼睛一直都是闭着的，任由8牵着走。

谁能想到，两位顶流老师，大清早的来到剧组的第一件事竟然是玩盲人游戏[表情/疑问]

34L  
我死了，这什么沙雕夫妇

35L  
太沙雕了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

36L 楼主  
8可坏了，一开始没看到我们，净带着9撞柱子，快要撞上的时候又怕真的撞上心疼，赶紧去拦，我在一旁默默地看着......就想说，何必呢[表情/疑问]

37L  
kswlkswl，好喜欢这种小情侣相处的日常

38L  
顶流谈恋爱的日常也太甜了叭，不过说真的，就算是大明星也逃不过谈恋爱降智的魔咒是吗[表情/狗头]

39L  
所以后来他们看到你们这些电灯泡工作人员了吗[表情/狗头]

40L 楼主  
楼上电灯泡不用划掉，我当时真的觉得我头顶钨丝亮的都快冒烟了[表情/狗头]

后来看到了，8看到我们之后和9说，结果就是他们两个都有点害羞，红着脸过来和我们打招呼

41L  
酸死了，楼主居然可以看到害羞的89，他们两个平时那么A，真的好想看看他们害羞的样子[表情/柠檬]

42L  
我人没了，今天也是日常幻想魂穿各位楼主的一天

43L 楼主  
说到这个，89那么厉害，我之前也以为他们会是有点架子，有点装逼的那种（dbqbmw），但是真的一天相处下来，真的觉得他们活该有那么多粉丝（此条5毛，发的时候括号删除）

44L  
完了，我觉得楼主也被89两位老师的沙雕气息传染了

45L  
szd，89两位老师的业务能力实在太强了，强到常常会让我们让我们忘了他们也才二十几岁而已，还正沙雕年轻着呢[表情/狗头]

46L 楼主  
真的吗，我本来就沙雕了，再被传染岂不是更完蛋

42楼说的都是开玩笑的，89是真的很好，没收钱都必须夸一夸

从他们两个提前那么多到剧组就可以看出来，他们对拍戏不仅仅是当做一份谋生的工作来看待的，更像是对待生活一样，很认真。更难得的是他们两个已经走到那样的位置，还是一点架子都没有，甚至会在我们被骂的时候来安慰我们。

工作人员范点小错误不可避免，这个时候导演和89真的像是唱红脸和唱白脸的[表情/狗头]我们剧的导演很严格，如果发生了比如道具没有摆好穿帮了这种事，他就会大发雷霆，所以大家都有点怕他。

但是89两位老师走的是鼓励的路线，在导演骂完我们之后就会过来请我们吃点小零食，安慰我们。还别说，9老师带的小圆饼干害挺好吃

47L  
我怎么又看饿了[表情/疑问]

48L  
楼上饿了的，我已经翻出家里仅存的一包辣条开始吃上了，现在的楼都怎么回事，越看越饿[表情/狗头]

49L 楼主  
今天也是有个小伙伴犯了点错误，哦对我忘了说。大家知道今天进组第一天拍的什么戏吗，吻戏。真的不愧是因为big胆上过热搜的导演。也就仗着和89熟，仗着89是真情侣，仗着89演戏真的专业才敢这么干吧。

今天的吻戏本来是一条过的水平，但是出了一点小意外，那场吻戏有点太浪漫太美好了，有一个小伙伴忍不住惊呼出声，刚好她那个位置离收音麦有点近，一不小心就被收进去了。当时导演那个脸色真的，我都不敢看，还是8过来和导演说没事他们再拍一条就行。她这么说的：“没事的导演，不要生气，气坏了身体岂不是得不偿失，我和9再拍一条就好了，正好我们没亲够。”

[妈妈我明天就要远航.jpg]

50L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

51L  
我人没了！你听听，这说的是人话吗！！！

52L  
楼主上辈子是拯救过地球吗TAT，神仙的吻戏我也想看啊TAT

53L  
8情商好高啊，不仅间接安慰了工作人员，还平息了导演的怒火

54L  
还顺带秀了一把恩爱[表情/再见]太会了，这个男人真的太会了[表情/柠檬]

55L  
我现在在b站疯狂看cp向视频，我怕不是已经成魄了[表情/跪了]

56L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，我也变尖叫鸡了

57L  
奇怪，这栋楼有什么魔法，可以让大家都化身为尖叫鸡[表情/狗头]

58L  
55楼再看什么，可以分享一下吗

59L  
给你看我的收藏夹[图片]

这几个是我的最爱  
[白敬亭✖️吴映洁：见卿如见月.wmv]  
[不甜不要钱——白敬亭✖️吴映洁.wmv]  
[对A要不起——白敬亭✖️吴映洁.wmv]

60L  
我疯狂收藏保存一键三连

61L 楼主  
怎么突然炸出来这么多人。我跟大家说，今天真的笑死。

我今天在现场的时候就很想化身一只尖叫鸡了，但是那个时候我看我周围小伙伴们都好淡定，还以为只是我自己没见过世面。所以工作的时候一直克制着，等到回酒店才发现原来大家都疯了。刚刚下班回到酒店，我和我们领队握着手一起在酒店大堂尖叫的场面现在想想都好好笑（扰民了dbq）。

我们领队可以说是阅人无数了，可在今天之前也没见过这种场面，她还和我说一想到以后都可以在现场公费磕cp想想都觉得幸福的快晕了。还有，我们有一个小伙伴在来工作之前就是魄了，她说她争取到来这个剧组工作的机会的当天一个晚上都没睡着，激动地看了一晚上cp向视频哈哈哈哈哈。

不过不得不说那个小伙伴是真的专业，要不是今天拍摄结束之后她在接送车上直接开始自己给自己掐人中，和我坦白她自己是魄，我都不知道她是魄来着。她这一天也是够受的，那些场面我一个路人看了都要昏厥了，她肯定更受不了，还能撑到工作结束才掐人中，真不愧是89两位老师的粉丝！

62L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

63L  
掐人中哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

64L  
卤煮的小伙伴们也好可爱啊，在这种工作环境工作一定每天都很开心吧，好羡慕

65L 楼主  
楼上也不用羡慕，工作嘛，不都是苦中作乐，我们日常也很苦的，比所有人都早入场，比所有人都晚退场，加班通宵都是常事。不过等到最后看到自己服务过的剧呈现在大众面前的时候，还是很有成就感的，看到自己的名字出现在片尾，也许只是不到一秒就闪过去了，但是还是会觉得很满足。

而且干这行其实很容易交到真心朋友，因为大家日常都太忙了，没时间搞那些勾心斗角的，而且一起在一个剧组从开机到收官，真的很容易培养出战友情哈哈哈哈哈哈

66L 楼主  
哎呀不说我自己了，多跟你们说说89吧。

大家都知道89的信息素是什么味道的吧，不知道的自己去搜一下，我就不在这说了，怕引来狙击队。今天似乎不是两位老师的发情期，好可惜（我在可惜什么......），但是他们身上都有淡淡的信息素的味道。

8老师身上的味道很淡很淡，如果不是小伙伴和我说我都没有察觉那是信息素的味道，就很像奶糖小零食的香气，若有若无。这也怪不得他Omega的身份可以隐瞒这么久。9老师身上的味道就浓多了，真的好香，香到我刚刚忍不住下楼去楼下便利店买啤酒喝，你们都不知道我在便利店碰到导演，看到他手上也拿着啤酒的时候有多尴尬[表情/狗头]

67L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

68L  
导演也被香到了吗哈哈哈哈哈哈

69L  
好奇卤煮和导演说了什么[表情/狗头]

70L 楼主  
没说什么啊，就说了一句“x导好”，导演点了点头，然后他就买单走了。其实没什么啦，就是在便利店碰到有点好笑而已，x导其实人还挺好的，平时严厉而已，但是严师出高徒嘛，日常工作也不是儿戏，严肃点也挺好，作为后辈我还挺喜欢他的。

71L  
露珠求生欲爆棚

72L 楼主  
才没有！哈哈哈哈哈，他是真的很好啦。虽然我重新看了一遍我刚刚说的那些，看起来真的有点像收了钱[表情/狗头]

不过你们想，89和导演关系那么好，89两位又是那么善良又优秀的人，会和品行不好的人交朋友吗？对不对，肯定都是物以类聚人以群分的嘛。今天拍摄一天可以看出89和导演关系是真的好，不仅仅是玩得好那种，更是可以互帮互助，互相扶持的那种好。我真的觉得89已经不能仅仅称作为演员了，他们拍戏的时候是真的有自己的思考，而不是仅仅是把剧本表演出来而已，这个时候他们就会和导演讨论，有时候听他们讨论都觉得受益匪浅。

妈呀，越说越像收了钱了

73L 楼主  
再说说89两位日常相处的模式吧，从一开始保姆车上下来我就觉得两个人的相处模式也太好了吧，对外的时候成熟得像是七老八十的老年人，但是当他们两个在一起简直就像两个小孩。天不怕地不怕的9在8面前反而有了些小女人的娇羞和可爱，而8真的就会变得有些幼稚，有些爱表现。

说到这个我想到一个小事，众所周知，我们赞助商是一个乳液品牌，然后他们有一款新品酸奶盖子很难很难开，但是好巧不巧，最近他们疯狂推广那一款新品，所以拍摄现场所有的休息区都放着那一款。

拍摄间隙9老师想喝来着，但是怎么也打不开，周围已经有同事主动上前说帮她打开了，她偏不，千里迢迢从这一头跑到那一头去找8老师。那个时候8还在拍一场很短的单人的场景，9就搬了个工作人员的小板凳，拿着剧本边看边坐导演身边等着。8拍完那场走过来，什么都没问就向9伸出了手，看来这样的小剧场经常上演。

然后9就拿那瓶饮料给8，让8老师给她开，8开完之后9还给她还鼓掌，鼓得贼大声，弄得8都不好意思了。笑死我了，太逗了他们两个人。

74L  
哈哈哈哈哈这是什么xxj谈恋爱的日常

75L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈虽然很好笑，但是也好甜啊，问都不问就伸出手这是多有默契呜呜呜呜呜呜呜

76L  
楼上又笑又哭的，怕不是被甜到精神失常了

77L  
kswl，我觉得我也精神失常了

78L  
楼主持续在这种环境下工作，不会疯吗

79L 楼主  
不好说，到时候说不定89还会很好人的帮我叫救护车[表情/狗头]

80L  
脑海中不知道为什么出现了一个场景，楼主被关在栅栏后面狂哭，然后89两位老师插着手在栅栏外叹气：“唉，又疯了一个。”

81L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，我笑到10公里内的车都同时响起了防盗警报

82L  
太真实了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

83L  
好有画面感啊哈哈哈哈哈真的好像89会说出来的话，我连语气语音语调都脑补出来了

84L 楼主  
为什么要把我关起来！duck不必！可能我看他们两个互动看着看着就习惯了吧[表情/狗头]（开始拉仇恨

85L  
卤煮来和我决一死战吧！

86L 楼主  
为了避免被决斗，我再丢一个89老师日常拍戏的小故事（卑微

中午所有人都是一起吃的一模一样的盒饭，包括89和导演，就真的是所有人都是一样的。插一句题外话，我真的还蛮感动的，之前也见识过有的演员吃保姆做的饭，从自己家里带过来那种，也见识过演员吃盒饭，但盒饭就生生比工作人员多出来一个荤菜，但是像89还有导演一样把自己和其他工作人员真的放在同一地位的演员真的越来越多了，每次遇到这样的节目组都忍不住内心感慨，当这种态度逐渐变为主流，也意味着中国的影视行业在变得越来越好吧。

扯远了。今天中午的盒饭是香菇肉饼，糖醋排骨和油麦菜，开始吃饭的时候就看到了很有趣的一幕，89两个人打开饭盒之后就开始默默交换饭盒里的菜，一问才知道原来8老师不吃香菇，而9老师刚好在减肥，肉饼相比起排骨没有那么油腻。当时我就感觉他们天造地设，喜好的食物不一样，却依然能一起吃饭的情侣/夫妻，是可以长长久久的走下去的。

多说一句，他们两个吃饭都好可爱啊，果然人在进食的时候是最像小动物的时候。9吃东西的时候真的好像小松鼠，有时候看她吃饭太可爱，自己都忘了要吃饭了。我看8老师肯定也很喜欢9吃饭的时候的样子，8吃饭的时候就总是吃两口抬头看两眼9，看完两眼又自己偷偷笑，以为没人看到吧！其实都被我们看在眼里磕在超话里了hiahiahiahiahia（邪恶地笑

有时候9会发现被偷看了，就是手放桌下面戳戳8，小小声跟他说什么，然后8就老实一段时间。其实这些小动作也被我们看在眼里磕在超话里了hiahiahiahiahia（邪恶地笑

87L  
这也太可爱了叭！

88L  
天哪我真的想象不出两个A，不对，一个A和一个看起来像A的O这样的场景！这也太甜了！太可爱了太可爱了

89L 楼主  
其实经过一天的接触，我真的觉得89两位除了工作有些特殊之外，私底下也就是一个普通人，被吓到会说脏话，吃到好吃的东西会开心。其实大部分艺人都是这样的，大家都是普通人呀。

90L  
还有一点不同，他们长得好看[表情/大哭]

91L  
楼上杀人诛心[表情/大哭]

92L 楼主  
说到这个！我好像有印象9老师不太喜欢拍照来着对不对，有没有粉丝为我解答一下

92L  
是的，前飘飘现魄魄来回答你，9在很古早的一个采访里面说过，她相比起拍照会更喜欢拍戏，所以虽然她模特身材，但是很少会接杂志封面。

93L 楼主  
我就说！总觉得哪里不对。在进组之前我有把两位老师的各种物料翻出来看，就好像有看到过这个采访。但是今天我看到的可不是那样的哦。8可是时不时就拿出手机给9照相呢，wili9劳斯好像并没有排斥反而乐在其中哦~

94L  
呜呜呜呜呜呜，这个男人，谈恋爱的时候反而更撩了是怎么回事，这种想要时刻记录下爱人的行为也太撩了吧！

95L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，楼主的尖叫鸡军团可以算我一个吗

96L 楼主  
？？？我什么时候有尖叫鸡军团了？？？？？？？

97L  
刚刚

98L 楼主  
？？？？？？？？？？？？难道我要成为新型应援天团开创第一人了？

99L 楼主  
不过说真的，89真的很敬业，在现场真的是台词张口就来，看他们的剧本上面都是五彩斑斓的，写了很多笔迹，画了很多线，整个剧本都看起来破破烂烂的，一看就是已经看过很多很多很多遍。8老师的剧本封面都裂开了，又用透明胶粘起来的，导演还就这个事揶揄他，问他是不是剪刀手爱德华，看个剧本都能把封面看裂，结果8答非所问，说这个封面是9帮他贴的。又硬生生塞我们这些路过的无辜群众一大口狗粮[表情/再见]

100L  
我也裂开了，甜到裂开[表情/跪了]

101L 楼主  
总而言之，楼主虽然只进组了一天，但是已经很爱这个剧组了，不仅仅因为89和导演对拍戏的态度，还因为其他工作人员也是又敬业又厉害又nice的人。真的很期待明天继续和大家一起共事。

102L  
从楼主就可以看出来，这个剧组是真的很好啊

103L 楼主  
诶楼上怎么回事？是夸我的意思吗，等下五毛钱支付宝给你结一下

104L  
哈哈哈哈哈楼主真的是三句暴露沙雕本性

105L 楼主  
害，这一点我承认了（也没办法不承认），我就是沙雕本雕

106L 楼主  
时间也不早了，今天是因为进组第一天，场景没有安排那么多，我才这么闲，现在还在论坛跟你们瞎扯。从明天开始就要变得很忙很忙了，真的又紧张又期待。接下来又是累死人充实的几个月！楼主要睡了，养精蓄锐明天好打仗工作。各位尖叫鸡晚安啦~[表情/月亮]

107L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，楼主晚安，感谢楼主，从此大家又拥有了一个新名字[表情/狗头]

END.

饱：正文到这里就完结啦。彩蛋在写了，ABO怎么能没有车呢是不是[表情/狗头]


	4. 彩蛋|休息室

随着一股浓烈的酒香灌进白敬亭的鼻子，他身上的燥热更仿佛被火把点燃。炙热的灼烧着的，是他体内难平的血脉，和对她的渴望。

他克制不住起身打开门。他看向吴映洁，看进她眼眸深处，仿佛在对他的爱人倾诉：“你来了。我等你等了很久。”

门在吴映洁身后关上，紧接着便是凶狠如狼般的亲吻，带着独有的酒气，疾风骤雨落在白敬亭的唇齿间，如甘霖，如醴泉。

喘息的间隙，吴映洁担心的问：“所以，发生了什么？”

“姐姐，我没事，只是突然发情了，只是......好想你......”破碎的呻吟从白敬亭口中溢出，让吴映洁倏地停下动作。

“你这个时候叫我姐姐，腰不想要了？”

“没有，”白敬亭双唇微张，眼神迷离，轻轻地喘着气，笑了：“姐姐你好美。抑制剂带了吗？”

吴映洁不满地挑了挑眉：“我人都在这里了，还要抑制剂干嘛？”

“也是。”

芊芊玉指向沙发上站立不起的人下腹探去，敏感的他已经开始轻轻颤抖。

再拿出，指尖是层层包裹着的欲望晶莹。是奶糖味的。黏腻，柔和，香甜。

吴映洁将手指含入口中，喃喃道：“等很久了吗。”

白敬亭面对此此情此景，已发不出任何声音。努力克制着喘息点点头，却又紧接着摇摇头。

吴映洁明白，他觉得自己打扰到她了。可是白敬亭不知道，吴映洁此时此刻十分乐于被这样打扰。

影视基地某摄影棚休息室。昏暗，微凉，地上一地衣物，空气中酒气与甜香融为一体，碰撞，激荡。

难舍难分，缠绵缱绻，共攀上云巅，同跌入深渊。

在酒香即将绽放迸发的同时，吴映洁轻轻衔住白敬亭的后颈，将大量信息素注入到他的腺体中去。他终于获得了他的专属解药。由发情期所带来的的潮红逐渐从穴口和身体肌肤上退去，只剩满足的叹息。

他们依偎在沙发上，赤身拥抱着，温柔亲吻着。

“白白，”吴映洁深吸一口气，问道：“发生了什么？有人故意安排的吗？”

白敬亭摇摇头，新做的卷毛造型还有些卷曲，蹭得吴映洁的脖子痒痒的。“不是，今天是一场醉酒的戏，导演想要真实反映，把道具换成烈酒了。”

“真的？你真的不是故意的？明知道我在这边杀青。真的是导演故意设计的你不知道？”

“嗯。”

吴映洁便没再说话。

他们又相拥了许久之后，白敬亭才再次开口：“假的，其实当时我就闻出来了。”


End file.
